


Mid-May jubilee

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Podfic Welcome, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt
Summary: In which Harry is disillusioned.Written for theDrarry MicroficFriday, 15 January prompt,jubilee.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5
Collections: January 2021, micro-fiction





	Mid-May jubilee

**Author's Note:**

> It’s challenging (but worthwhile!) to try to allude to different themes in 50 words. For this prompt, I wanted to refer to the concept of jubilee as both a general celebration as well as the biblical term (or rather, lack thereof).

It’s raining, here on the shore. Harry looks out over the obscured lake, the pale of the tomb’s stone behind him, and tries to believe the war is over.

“You don’t feel like celebrating?” Draco asks, emerging from the mist.

Harry shakes his head. “Nothing’s really changed, it’s just reset.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the poem [ IN THE OWL PENINSULA](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/16143/auto/0/0/Goenawan-Mohamad/IN-THE-OWL-PENINSULA) by Goenawan Mohamad, translated by Hasif Amini.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
